einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Flint Westwood
Flint Westwood, the ex-Actor. Almost always trying to do something heroic or helpful and almost always failing. And not even failing spectacularly. The exception is when his life is in danger. Then he somehow always survives, even against impossible odds. He refuses to kill unless it is absolutely necessary. Remarkably, he has survived 2 years of HMRC/ARM service and has never died or killed a human during that time. In fact, he has never killed a human in his entire life. =Appearance= At character creation Average height, seems to have been a strong and handsome man in his youth. He still retains some of that strength and charm. He has brown eyes, long straight hair, a thick moustache and a short beard. His hair and facial hair have turned a grayish white from age. Current (Out of Armour) Average height, seems to have been a strong and handsome man in his youth. He still retains some of that strength and charm. He has brown eyes, long straight hair, a thick moustache and a short beard. His hair and facial hair have turned a grayish white from age. His lower legs have been replaced by robotic prosthetics, black muscles over gleaming chrome-like metal. The right side of his chest bears a large scar, from where he was hit by a gauss shell during the battle for Hephaestus. He wears light brown trousers, a red shirt, a dark brown waistcoat and a cowboy hat. He tries to remain happy and smiling, joking and laughing even in life or death situations, although he can be seen sad and contemplating when he thinks nobody is looking. Current (In Armour) He is inside Gilgamesh the mobility battlesuit, a bulky and heavily armoured exoskeleton (although not as bulky and armoured as the standard model), painted with angular yellow stripes, flames and an image of a wizard riding a unicorn. On the battlesuit’s “head”, where one would expect the eyes to be, are two black unblinking orbs, a pair of cameyes. On its back are two giant rocket pods that allow it to fly. Between the rocket pods is vehicle battery secured with straps like a backpack, connected to an industrial mining laser with a thick cable. Both the battery and the mining laser have screw holes and dangling wires which give the impression that they were hastily removed from a larger vehicle. Something that looks like a black laser rifle the size of a man has fused with his battlesuit's arm. It's a long, smoothed, black object, almost like a laser rifle but with the corners smoothed and much larger and longer. It is split down the middle, revealing its silver innards and wires that connect to the battlesuit and interface with its systems. The weapon has a giant, partially enclosed grip and trigger at the back and a dial on the side just before the grip. The dial has no writing or numbers or anything; it just has faintly glowing coloured sections that it can click between. Red, orange, yellow Green, blue, indigo and Violet. It also has a No Colour setting. Choosing a colour causes the rifle to reshape and start glowing with that colour. It also causes the battlesuit's HUD to change colour and a pictogram related to the function of the weapon to appear in it. From the battlesuit’s shoulder hangs a bag made out of cable and tarp, which jingles with all kinds of marginally useful crap. Even in the small space of Gilgamesh’s cockpit that barely leaves enough room for the user to interact with the various switches, screens and keyboards, he wears a grey MK2 spacesuit, a streamlined and less bulky version of the MK1. From the right hip of his Mark 2 hangs a monoatomic razor, a scythe-like weapon made of dull grey metal with an on/off switch near the back. It has a taut, barely visible monofilament wire connecting the handle with the upper edge. When the weapon is activated in atmosphere, a quiet ominous hum can be heard. Inventory *Mobility Battlesuit "Gilgamesh" (+1 STR, END, can fly) :*Painted with angular yellow lines and an image of a wizard riding a unicorn :*Integrated systems: :**Armour (1/2 of standard battlesuit, nearly invulnerable to small arms (Laser and Gauss rifle) fire, fairly resistant to more powerful weapons) :***Electrical Shielding (almost invulnerable to electrical attacks) :**Rocket pods (maximum distance of about 45 miles in .75 Gs and no atmosphere in a non-parabolic trajectory) :**Kinetic amplifiers in fists :**CamEyes (Infrared, x-ray, motion tracking, 2-10X zoom, radiation scanning) (non-standard, installed at a later date by Miyamoto) :**Overdrive (+STR, chance to damage self) :**Claymore anti-boarding system (anti-personnel explosives all over the armor) :**Electrified surface defence system (offensive use possible) :**Ejection system :**The battlesuit's joints are vulnerable and can be jammed by sturdy objects :**The battlesuit's hatch release is accessible from the outside but can be disabled from the inside .:*Mining laser(heavy, conventional, powered by a vehicle battery, recharges when plugged in, Cutting Laser stats, requires more than 5 STR) :*Nyars' artifact Rainbow Cannon(heavy, conventional, Dial selects color) :*Backpack (made from cable and tarp)(hanging from battlesuit's shoulders): :**10 Claymores :** Sample containers (sample containers are very resistant to extreme conditions, almost as sturdy as a MK1, if not more. They can be used to safely contain magma, among other things.) :**Food and drink :**Auto mapping drones (can be programmed to map a certain area. Not good at mapping enclosed spaces. Can be used to find teammates, among other things.) :**Cans of spraypaint :**Rope :**Poles :**Smokes and booze . :*MK2 Suit (inside battlesuit): :**Flint Westwood :**Monoatomic Razor DEX req:3 Melee:+1 :**Xeno Spit (hallucinogen) :**Police Badges (from the Mission 8 colony world) :**Datapad (from the Mission 8 colony world, all datapads can be used to view most kinds of data. Looks like future UWM common standard committees are doing a good job.) :**Slingshot :**Some spoons . . Nothing . This holds a history of all token transactions Flint Westwood has done since character creation. Not really necessary but it ensures it is harder for me to make a mistake. :+5 Beginning :-2 Gauss Rifle :-2 Monoatomic Razor :+5 Mission 8: The sharkmist colony :-5 MK2 :+2 Gauss Rifle :+1 Monorazor :+1 Civilian weapons :-5 Rocket pods :+13 Mission 9: Anomalous Planetoid 1774 :-1 Jim debt :+1 Thearpox debt :+5 Exosuit to Auron :-17 Battlesuit from Miyamoto :-1 Jim debt :+6 Mission 11: Green Dawn on Hephaestus :+3 Auron Rocket Pod Debt :-8 Rainbow Cannon (Large Red Hexagon No Line) :+7 Mission 12: The Defense of Hephaestus :-5 Stat Reallocation (-1 Exo to -1 Med) :-3 Lent to Pancaek :+7 Mission 14: Cult investigation :+3 Returned by Pancaek :_=__ :10 Total . =Bio= Personal background information Flint was born to a family of farmers on the desert world of Christ III. He lost his mother to disease shortly after his birth. He left his home at an early age to escape from his self-destructive father. Flint searched for his fortune in the city. After doing several odd jobs, he was lucky enough to get a small part for an action film. From there, his career took off, leading to many years of successful movies. Most of the movies he played in and almost all forms of media on his homeworld were controlled by the oppressive Theocracy led by the Robopope. The Theocracy's origins data back to the Altered Wars and an Amp User who fought in them posing as a Prophet, thus its dogma saw almost all genetic modification as heresy and the ultimate evil. That was the reason his movies mostly revolved around killing lots of stereotypically evil biomonsters. Somewhere near the end of his career, he somehow chanced upon a community of genetically engineered humans who were living peacefully on the planet, hidden away from society. Reason assigned to HMRC As he approached the "golden age" of his life, Flint was a successful action movie actor known planet-wide. However as he got older and his publicity fell, he decided that before retiring off-world he would do one last film, this time a documentary about a peaceful community of genetically modified humans, portraying them in a positive light. His conscience compelled him to do it since most of his movies portrayed genetic modifications the ultimate evil. He gave the film to someone he thought he could trust, asking him to release it once he and his friends were safely off-world. Unfortunately, he was arrested shortly thereafter and after painful interrogation he revealed the location of the community, which was promptly eradicated (or so hew was told, anyway). The interrogation left his mind damaged, a cruel parting gift from his interrogator. Notable relations with other characters Unrequited Love: Simus Videogame buddy/Loan shark: Jim Life debt/Unending Respect and Loyalty: Miyamoto Personal history Took part in the following missions: *Mission 8: The Sharkmist Colony **Saved some civilians and got the Industrial Mining Exosuit and heavy laser. **Tried to save a UWM officer's life and failed. The UWM officer committed suicide via monorazor to the head. **Failed to escape with the Blackship because of a misunderstanding. *Mission 9B: The Anomalous Planetoid (counted as two missions) **Investigated many anomalies and got some great data. **Documented much of the expedition **Retrieved one of the most important samples of the mission in the form of the crystaltower's offspring at the cost of his legs and then managed to loose it. *Mission 11: Hephaestus Assault Team **Mostly sat around, doing nothing. **Played some Super Mario with Jim, when he accidentally discovered the program in the Batlesuit's computer. **Tried to save an Urban Executor and failed. The UWM U.E. committed suicide via amp overload. **Helped with the survey of the nuclear crater. *Mission 12: Defense team G, Boarding team Alpha **Killed lots of enemy Sods and damaged 2 enemy battlesuits while testing the Rainbow cannon. **Destroyed a kill-droid insertion pod mid-flight, before it had a chance to land and release its payload. **Made a failed attempt to infiltrate ship Alpha's bridge by posing as a crewman. **Successfully persuaded the bridge crew to surrender without using any violence. *Mission 14: On-site leader of rescue team. . Notable Achievements Successfully macGyvered his way out of a life or death situation at the end of Mission 8, when he and Jobasio were trapped in a slowly falling Blackship. He managed to create a rocket out of the ship's RCS and fire extinguishing system. The rocket gave him and his partner enough flight time to be rescued by Miyamoto and Gilgamesh. Would have been really impressive if this wasn't his fault in the first place. Defeated an Urban Executor in an honourable monoatomic razor duel. When he offered him the chance to surrender and live in peace with the ARM, the UE instead chose to dishonour himself and overload his Flesh Control amp in a last ditch attempt to kill Flint. . =Attributes= Stats Skills Profession: Grunt (+1 CON, -1 MED) Gilgamesh: (+1 STR, +1 END) Got an additional 3 points in conventional while training in Hephaestus. Got two level ups for mission 9b. Got 8 stat points and 5 skill points for mission 12. Last levelup: M14 (+3 EXO, +4 CHA, +1 INT)